Spend 10 Years
by cxming.d0wn
Summary: All Tessa Gray wanted to be was a bestselling author. Not a difficult feat. So why was it so hard to think of a basic plot idea? And it turns out that the passing waiter hadn't contributed anything helpful. Well... not to Tessa's story. Their budding relationship was a different story... (JESSA. MINOR WESSA flirting).
1. I'd Like to Order a Cappuccino, Please

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the coffee shop is fictional and doesn't exist, though it is based off of Bramley's Coffee house**

 **I know, don't hate me. I shouldn't be doing this with Love This Town not being updated since December, and with City of Infernal Games… but I've hit a wall. On the precise lines (they've been haunting me for months) *SPOILERS* "Jessamine, don't. You hear me? YOU CAN'T." and "Johnathon thrust his blade forwards". THOSE LINES. So, my apologies, but I promise I am working on those fanfictions.**

 **It's just, I felt like the Jessa part of this fandom was neglected recently. I vow to change it, even if this multi-chapter fic won't be all that long.**

* * *

Spend ten years

Not for the first time, a large groan emitted from Tessa's throat as she tilted her head back to her neck, staring hopelessly at the ceiling. She gave up. That was it. This was the final straw.

All she was trying to do was write a book. It wasn't a particularly difficult feat. Jk Rowling had written several. E L James had started off on Fanfiction, and look where that'd got her.

Although _the Fault in our Stars_ had taken John Green _years_ to write…

Tessa tilted her head forwards again, an eyebrow cocked as she stared at her blank computer screen. She had it then. A plan. Spend ten years writing an erotic fanfiction about wizards in a boarding school. That was it! She could see it now. She'd call it " _the 50 Faults in Harry's chamber_ ".

…Perhaps not.

Still, it was better than any other idea she'd had so far, and only the Lord knew how long she'd been here.

Which evidently meant that Tessa was Jesus Christ, because a quick glance at the clock on the wall told her that she'd been at the coffee shop for three hours.

She couldn't help it, though. Branwell's coffee shop was practically her second home. It was a traditional, homely sort of café, with comfy leather settees, French Menu's, classical music and bookshelves. And not to mention those really delicious small biscuity-like cakes that were oh-so-cutely decorated with iced flowers.

She should probably order one actually. _Before_ they kicked her out for not buying anything since about two hours ago.

Spotting a passing waiter, she quickly grabbed the menu from the stand on her table and began to peruse it, before looking back up again so he'd know she was ready to order.

Hnnngggh.

Tessa was 90% sure that she had just died. Because she'd just seen an angel.

His beautifully coloured eyes shifted over towards her and made contact with hers and gave her a crooked smile, resulting Tessa to attempt to school her features into one a little calmer.

"Excuse me," She began politely, "do you have any really good ideas for a novel that could be bestselling and earn me millions of pounds so I could afford to pay someone to write a better book for me?" She rambled immediately, forgetting the line she had spent so long perfecting in her head (Hi, could I order a Cappuccino please?). It wasn't even a particularly difficult sentence. Whilst continuing to mentally scold herself, she noticed the slightly confused look upon his ethereal features. "…Oh, no… English?" She asked, before realising how that sounded. "Not— not because you're Asian or anything, it's just, well, I know some Waiters speak French here, and I thought that because I was talking so quickly— oh and I'm doing it again, but I just, I didn't mean—"

The waiter burst into laughter, his slanted eyes glinting. "If I had thought of a good idea, I wouldn't need to be a waiter in a coffee shop, now would I?" He responded, his voice the English accent of all English accents. The type that made anyone melt, even if you had the same accent yourself. It was Queen's English, an accent worthy of Benedict Cumberbatch's.

Tessa felt her cheeks colouring slightly. She really hadn't meant to say that.

"As for your presumption of my spoken language, I must say you were partially correct." He allowed her. "I know Mandarin— which is Chinese, essentially— and I'm fluent in French." He gave her that crooked smile again.

"I know what Mandarin is." Was Tessa's only response, her grey eyes round as she gave him her best puppy-eyes look.

"My apologies, fair few people do." He replied, before snapping into some sort of professionalism. "Anyway, what can I get for you? Or was the purpose of my summoning simply for you to ask me if I knew the English language?"

 _I mean, technically, it was to ask you for a plot, but whatever_ , the perfectionist inside her muttered. "Could I order a Cappuccino, please?" She asked, feeling some sense of triumph that she had delivered her rehearsed line correctly.

"Certainly." He told her, writing it down on the little notepad he carried. "Anything else?"

Declining politely, she watched him leave, staring after him in fascination.

* * *

"Cappuccino for the aspiring novelist?" Came a very different voice. One whose accent was definitely more northern. The voice that pronounced the coffee in the Italian manner, the way it was meant to be pronounced.

"That's me." Tessa acknowledged, glancing up to meet Sapphire blue eyes and jet black hair. _Well fuck me_ , she thought, glancing right up at Mr Darcy himself.

"Ew, why?" He said, wrinkling his broad nose as he placed down her cup and the paper the order had been written on.

Tessa's jaw dropped slightly. She'd forgotten just how much this waiter managed to infuriate her. "Because books are amazing and perfect and I want to write one?"

He gave a loud, boisterous laugh that disturbed the peaceful atmosphere of the shop. He didn't seem to care, though. "I meant the drink," he informed her. "I don't know how people can possibly like it, I can't stand the stuff. Still," he said, pausing. "Isn't much coffee that I do like."

Well that made Tessa think. "…You work in a coffee shop." She pointed out.

"Wow Tess, have you ever considered becoming a journalist instead of a writer?"

She pursed her lips at the nickname he was oh-so-fond-of giving her. She'd first had the misfortune of meeting him three months ago, when he first started working here. And since Tessa was a regular at least once a week… Well, they ran into each other a lot.

"Anyway, what's this story you're working on? Are there vampires? Werewolves?"

She snorted. "Please, Will, I have class. You don't need to write about that sort of stuff to get to the top."

He sighed. "The Mortal Instruments, Harry Potter, Twilight—" He told her, counting them off on his fingers as he went.

She interrupted him. "The Fault in our Stars, Fifty Shades of Gray—"

"Ah, so you're writing a sassy book filled with sex?" Will asked. "Not bad. Tell me when it's in Waterstones, I'll have to buy it."

"My Cappuccino's getting cold." She said flatly, hoping to dismiss him.

"Excellent, is that the title?" He questioned, turning on his heel and leaving, before she had chance to reply.

Damnit.

* * *

It was 4 o'clock in the evening, and with several different plot ideas that had tailed out of existence, Tessa was most definitely calling it a day.

Tiredly walking up to the till, a part of her groaned and another part sparked as she clocked the cashier's dark hair and ocean-like eyes.

"How was the Cappuccino?" Will asked her, raising a perfectly-groomed eyebrow.

The memory this boy had astounded her. "Frozen." She replied.

Something sparked in his endless orbs and his mouth opened widely. "Let it—"

"No." She cut him off quickly, before an epidemic occurred.

His forehead wrinkled slightly as he frowned. "Rude." He acknowledged, beginning to enter the details into the till.

Tessa snorted. "I'm rude? You know it's astounded me how you haven't been fired yet, with the way you treat people!"

Will gave that risqué smile of his, though he didn't glance up. "I think you know why I haven't been let go yet."

Tessa pursed her lips. It was true. With that suggestive smile and bad-boy attitude, who wouldn't come for a quick-stalk whilst ordering a coffee as a cover-up story? Will was literally the best marketing strategy the café had.

Personally though, when compared to the man she'd seen this morning… well, Tessa saw no attraction to Will. Speaking of the Silver man…

"Hey, Will…" She said slowly, handing over the cost of her drink to him.

He looked up from printing out a receipt, before opening the till to count out the change. "Sup?"

"Who was the new guy I saw earlier?" She asked, blushing slightly despite her best efforts not to.

Will tugged on his lip with his teeth slightly, deep in thought.

"You know. Silver hair, Tom Hiddlestone voice—"

"Who, Jem?"

"Is that his name?"

"…You ever seen any other Silver-haired twenty year-olds?" He responded with. "Yeah, I know what you're asking. It's dye. It's hilarious when his roots start to show."

"No, erm, I was just wondering… wait, you know him?"

"Yeah, we're brothers." Will told her dismissively.

"Brothers?" She asked with sparked interest.

Will seemed to know what she was on about, and looked up, grinning.

Oh no…

"You want his number?"

Now that _was_ a question. _Did_ she want his number? She'd only had a conversation with him, after all. A crush couldn't possibly lead to some sort of relationship when harboured so recently, right? "Um…" Came a stammered response.

Will cocked an eyebrow. "Should I give him _your_ number?"

And that was a _better_ question. That left the silver-haired waiter ( _Jem_ , she chastised herself) with the opportunity to initiate the text. If he had no interest, then he needn't think about it.

Will's eyes rolled skyward. "Give me the number, Tessa."

She met his gaze. "You'd do that?" She asked hopefully. "And you'd give it him? You wouldn't make me sound desperate or…" She tailed off, writing her mobile number down on a stray napkin using the pen Will had earnestly handed her. "Thanks." She told him, offering him the serviette.

He gave a —melodramatic— mock sigh. "After all of these years I've been trying to get your number, and even now, I only have it so I can pass it to someone else?"

"You have a girlfriend." Tessa said pointedly.

He wrinkled his nose slightly. It was only a minor movement, gone in a flash, but it still caught her eye. It didn't matter anyway. It was no small secret that William Herondale had next to no attachment to his 'bae'. She was possessive of him and loathed reading. Her voice had a nasal, brittle quality. Her only interest in poetry was that Charles Dickens had the word 'Dick' in his surname.

"Why date her?" She asked in exasperation.

Once again, an eyebrow was raised. "How about you answer that question for me?"

She could answer it in a heartbeat. Not one for a steady relationship, he cared more about… other things. And despite hating the girl, Tessa had to admit that Tatiana Lightwood was… well. She had an amazing figure, which meant she ticked all of Will's boxes. Well, his box, since there was only one factor.

He laughed once he noticed how her expression had shifted considerably. "I'll pass the number onto Jem. See you later, Tessa."

"S'laters, Will." She replied, turning to leave the shop quickly, a smile on her features and a sense of accomplishment running through her body, as she flung open the shop door and stepped outside.

She then chilled, and not because of the weather.

What if he didn't call her?

* * *

 **HOLA! …Or Adios, as the case may be…?**

 **But yeah. This is gonna be a multi-chapter story, and I'll say about 7 chapters (only cause that's my lucky number) and, before asking, yes, it WILL be Jessa. There'll be the flirtatious banter between Will and Tessa, as I can never refuse, but yes, it's Jessa.**


	2. I'll Give it my Best Shot

**Well I did promise there'd be multiple chapters, I just never said when I'd update them so…**

 **But anyway, look at me, actually updating and publishing stories! Is it safe to say that… I'm… back? :O**

 **Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter, I own nothing. Characters are owned by author Cassandra Clare, and Branwell's Coffee House is based off of Bramley's coffee in Lancashire**

* * *

Several hours later, and the weather seemed only to be worse. Rain was pouring down outside, bouncing off the streets in large, frequent droplets. Not that it bothered Theresa Gray.

She was sat on an old, worn mattress with bust springs, music blasting out of her phone, thus drowning out the howling wind and endless downpour.

"Hello from the other siiiiiiiiiiiiyiyiyiydeeeee

I must've called a thousand tiyiyiyiyiyiyimes"

Tessa sung along softly as she doodled meaningless little things in her notebook. The one she was meant to be using to help her write her novel. This little notebook was filled with thousands of pages of prompts she was meant to use to help her get over her writers block.

Trouble was; that wasn't working.

"But when I call, you, nev-ererer

Seem to be ho-ome.

Hello from the outsiyiyiyiyide—" Her music was momentarily interrupted by a little beep from her phone, meaning a text had reached her phone.

Surprised she actually had connection in these conditions (the little apartment she shared with her friend Sophie had notorious signal, and it was even worse in bad weather) she curiously picked up her phone to see who'd successfully managed to message her despite the lovely English weather.

 **Hi, Jem here,** the message read, **the effort you'll go to so you can give me your number is quite frankly ridiculous**

Immediately, Tessa felt her cheeks heat to a dark red as she automatically cringed into the old mattress. _You thought listening to Will was a good idea?_ She chastised herself. _You idiot. You can never go to that coffee shop again, either. Good luck trying to find another place that won't kick you out as long as you order every hour._

 **And unlike some people, I have to be up for work early in the morning so please just leave me be**

Despite just asking her if she could leave him alone, Tessa immediately started firing out a message. After deleting and re-wording the message several times (the perks of being a writer meant that this was done rather quickly) she finally pressed send, before locking her phone and flicking it onto silent.

I'm so so sorry! It's just u seemed nice and Will did say u weren't a serial killer so I just figured that… It doesn't matter tho! I'm sorry for texting back, have a nice day at work tmrw! – Tessa

And naturally, due to the fact she'd muted her phone, she didn't hear the sound of another text coming through, and didn't manage to read it either.

 **Oh, no. I feel awful. Will simply burst into my room and threw a napkin at my face, saying it was "the new number". I presumed it was his as he bought a new phone earlier today. Believe me, you seemed nice as well. Stop by the shop tomorrow around 9 when it's not busy; I'll give you a coffee— on the house, of course. Hopefully see you tomorrow X**

And in fact, when going to bed later that night, Tessa didn't even glance at her phone, instead just placing it on charge and climbing into her worn-down bed.

It was pointless trying to get an early night. Her brain was wide awake and after tossing, turning, and counting endless numbers of sheep, it finally managed to shut up long enough for her to shut her eyes and fall asleep, only to be awoken four hours later by light streaming in through the windows.

Groggily, Tessa lifted her head above the pillow, looking around distastefully. Wondering what the time was, she sluggishly moved her hand off of her bed to grab her phone from the floor beside her. Registering that the time was 8:55, she was about to curl back up under her covers when she noticed her text from 11 hours ago. Curiously unlocking her phone, she felt her heart skip a beat.

 _Wouldn't it be a bit awkward if you went_? A snide voice whispered in the back of her mind. Still, this voice was drowned out as Tessa's feet hit the floor as she practically sprung out of her bed, all the embarrassment she'd felt from last night ebbing away. She had five minutes to have breakfast and generally make herself look presentable before getting to the café— which took at least twelve minutes for her to get through, as it was in the nearby town centre.

Smearing concealer around her face with one hand as she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans with the other, she couldn't help a little smile start to break out onto her face.

Opening the door to the café, her presence was announced by the light tinkling of a bell. She'd eventually decided on a simple ensemble of jeans, a long sleeved white tshirt, and a oversized knitted jacket.

She'd mainly decided on this, because it was they were first items that she saw in her wardrobe.

* * *

"All I'm saying is, you're off work tonight," Tessa overheard a high pitched, brittle-sounding voice saying. She looked over to the source, and saw a young woman leaning against the till counter, her back towards Tessa. Due to the length of the black and white printed skirt she was wearing and the unfortunate way she leant against the counter, Tessa saw a lot more than she had been prepared for at— she glanced at the giant brass clock on the wall to check the time— 9:13 in the morning. She hadn't been that late, then. "I'm not working tonight—" The girl continued.

"Mainly 'cause you were fired yesterday…" A smooth male voice continued in the same tone as the woman.

"I was not 'fired'." The woman objected.

"Tess!" The male voice called suddenly, and the woman whirled around to look to see who the barista had rudely directed his attention to instead of her.

And immediately, Tessa recognised the couple. William Herondale and Tatiana Lightwood.

"Hey Will." She greeted with a smile. She was just about to ask where his brother was when—

"How's the sassy sex book coming along?" Will questioned with another of his signature flirtatious smiles. This was probably a bad move when around his girlfriend, whose jawline tightened.

"It's lacking." Tessa told him truthfully. "Need another coffee to fuel it."

"Cappuccino coming right up." Will said with a grin. "By the way, Tess—"

"Tessa." She corrected him for what must've been the twentieth time.

"Do me a favour; tell Jem he shouldn't be mad at me for last night?" Will continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"Tessa?" Tatiana said somewhat poisonously. "Your name's Tessa?"

"Um, yes?" The grey eyed girl replied, wondering what it was about her name that made the other woman was so hostile.

"Then why," Tatiana continued, but rounding her attention over to Will, "call her Tess?"

"Same reason I call you Tia, babes." Will said with an eye roll he didn't even attempt to conceal as he turned his back to the two of them to prepare a coffee.

"You call me Tia because I'm your girlfriend—"

Will opened his mouth to object. "You're not—"

"And it's affectionate." Tatiana continued stubbornly. "What, so is she just a whore that you hire on the side whilst I'm out with friends? Is that why you're busy every day?"

Will slapped a coffee filter onto the counter, and whirled back around to face them. "I'm busy every day, Tia, because I'm at work. Having a job. Earning money, which is more than can be said for you." Tessa started to creep off to a table before Will called her back, before directing his attention back to the Lightwood. "No, Tess, stay. She isn't a cheap whore, because she isn't you. She came here today to talk to Jem. Do I look like Jem to you?"

Tatiana seemed to force every furious part of her out before she gave a breathy sigh. "I never see you." She sighed seductively, trailing a finger down his collar. "Tell you what, I'm going to sit over at that table, and when you're ready to apologise and invite me on a date tonight, you can come over to me." She turned on her heel and sauntered off with a sashay in her hips.

"What happened this time, did you happen to look at something that wasn't her for a second whilst she was talking to you?" Sounded a good-natured voice from behind them.

"Shut up, Jem." Will snapped with mock-anger, not even turning around to recognise who it was that entered the room.

Tessa, however, diverted her gaze from the Welshman to the other man whom had just entered from the kitchen. He seemed paler today and his cheekbones more prominent, though his albicant eyes were still sparked with the same mischief and delight, particularly when they made eye contact with Tessa. "Hi Tessa." He said, his lips quirking into a smile.

Before she could respond, Will interrupted them. "James, there's coffee brewing in the machine, it's for a cappuccino." He told the silver haired man, who nodded and began to look for a cappuccino mug. "Now excuse me," he added, putting a shot of caramel into the coffee he was currently tending to, "whilst I go give this to my loving girlfriend." Picking up a salt sachet, he tore it open to put into the drink.

"Will! That's salt!" Tessa exclaimed quickly, as he poured the whole contents into the cup.

"Oh dear." He said flatly. "Now Tatiana's 3 shot soy hazelnut white mocha with _extra_ white mocha and 6 pumps of caramel will be ruined."

"That's just going to taste of syrup." Jem commented, glancing at the cup.

"Exactly, it was ruined from the start. Not that she'll actually drink this though. She hates coffee."

"Good luck with your relationship." Tessa told him with a smug smirk as he picked up the cup.

"I'll give it my best shot." He replied with a wink as he gestured to the three-shot mocha, before walking off with the order.

Pouring her drink into a mug, it was Jem who spoke first. "Hey Tessa, look I really am sorry about last night." He told her as he added milk.

In response, she laughed. Now that she knew the messages hadn't been intended for her, she actually found the situation hilarious, which she did end up telling the silver-eyed barista as she drank her (salt-free) cappuccino. And, despite her best efforts, a smile was starting to play about her lips as she thought about him. He was so kind, and the fact that he was still apologetic over a situation that he'd already apologised for… well. It was rare to find a man who would even apologise once.

"So, mysterious barista. I actually don't know anything about you. And this is why I propose a genius game of twenty questions."

He grinned at her. "Start brainstorming some questions then." He said, before switching his attention over to a customer that had just their bill up. "Thank-you for coming," he told the elderly couple with a sincere smile, before closing the till register, and turning his attention back to Tessa.

"So… What's your full name?" Tessa asked him with a smile.

* * *

"Cats or dogs?" Was the twentieth question Tessa was asked.

"Hmm…" The brunette pondered, pushing her hair back from her face. "Probably… dogs."

Behind them came a melodramatic gasp. Swinging around on the barstool she'd been sat on for a while, Tessa looked to see Will collecting plates from the table behind her. "Oh dear, oh dear, Tess. What an end to a relationship you honestly thought was going to blossom. Charlotte owes me a tenner ***** , I knew this wouldn't last." ***(£10)**

"You did not," Jem told him with a relaxed smile, "bet with Charlotte as to whether or not Tessa likes cats more than dogs."

"Jem," Will informed a confused Tessa as he put the plates on the counter for Jem to put in the kitchen, "is already in love with someone else Tessa, I'm so sorry. It's this demonic little stray kitten that hates _everyone_ that isn't him, it's ridiculous."

"I don't hate cats I just think dogs—" She began.

"Nope, there's nothing you can do. Except maybe apologise by… oh, I don't know… going on a date with him tonight? Five o'clock? At The Gard? With a table for four, that just also happens to seat T and I on it?"

At the expressions of both Jem and Tessa, Will elaborated. "She was complaining that I never go anywhere with her, and it's true I guess, but to shut her up I invited her out. You guys have to come with me I can't stand going on an actual… _date_ with her." Jem sighed, picking up the plates and disappearing through the double doors that lead to the kitchen.

"You do know you could probably find someone just as pretty as her but who actually has a nice personality, right?" Tessa told him with a sigh.

"She's not even that pretty, her eyes are too wide apart; they make her look like a frog." Will said casually, taking a slice cake from the glass display cabinet and biting into it. "Anyway, will you come?"

"That better not be the customer's cake you're eating." Came a reprimanding voice from behind him. Will whirled around, fear somewhat prominent on his face, as he looked down to see a short but intimidating woman frowning up at him.

"Charlotte! …Where's Jem?" Will asked, attempting to dodge the subject.

"He's on brake because unlike some of my employees, he actually does his job, and thus has deserved one." She said sternly, just as Jem himself walked out of the double doors from behind the counter. His apron was off and he was in the process of rolling up the sleeves on his white, ironed shirt.

"He's done nothing but talk to Tessa!" Will exclaimed in mock denial.

"Who's good side you want to stay on if you want her to come tonight, right Will?" Tessa replied with a smirk.

"We're going?" Jem questioned, his expression puzzled but pleased.

Tessa looked at him and flashed him a grin.

"Oh right, Charlotte that reminds me, I need to finish my shift earlier tonight." Will said cheekily and confidently.

The woman glared at him. "Dishwasher duty." She told him, throwing the towel she'd been holding at his face. "And maybe I'll think about it."

Shoving the rest of the cake in his mouth, Will said something along the lines of "YeshokwayImgettinawoundtowit." Before winking at the short woman and vanishing in through the doors.

"That boy…" She sighed, before looking over to Jem and Tessa. "Have a nice day, you two. I'll _try_ and keep Will out of your way."

* * *

 **Okay, you're right, I've neglected you all and I'm sorry. I'll try and fire these next few chapters out as quickly as possible, but if I get no reviews, I assume no one's interested and it just goes at the bottom of my to do list!**

 **Anyway! My good friend iamnemesis recently posted a story on my account called "who should I choose?" It's a cross between a crack!fic and a story with actual plot. The key point is, she's never read TID/TMI so she's based the novel entirely off of what I've told her about our lil' fandom!**

 **Similarly I wrote a PJO fanfiction on her account called "The Frank Appreciation Society". Check it out!**

 **Laterz, smol beans and cinnamon rolls!**


End file.
